Confederate States of America
The Confederate States broke away from the Union during the American Civil War for multiple reasons, including to keep the evil institution of slavery. The Confederate States were also Slave states. The Confederate states were, in order of secession, South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia, Arkansas, North Carolina and Tennessee. The people of the Confederate States concluded that the federal government in Washington, D.C. no longer served their state's interests by attempting take actions that the Constitution did not give them the legal right to do. The states asserted that they existed as independent entities before it joined the Union, having ceded its autonomy only in part, to promote the general welfare in a willing alliance, and when the federal government failed to serve the ends of the people and the states, these people and states were entitled to rescind their voluntary cession of authority to the federal government. The Confederate States was created out of motives of preservation of conservatism. Secession was justified only in extremis. The state leaders felt a loyalty to their states. To do otherwise, to prefer loyalty to a federal government rather than to the state and the people to which one belonged to, they believed that was treason. Slavery was a major part of the Civil War, but it was not the only one. Slavery was also legal in border states Delaware, Missouri, Kentucky and Maryland and the capital of Washington, D.C. Lincoln, who at first denied he intended to eliminate slavery, only made the Civil War a crusade against slavery in 1862 when Britain and France came close to recognizing the Confederacy as a sovereign nation after the Army of Northern Virginia managed to deliver some major defeats to the Union Army of the Potomac. At the beginning, he wrote to Horace Greeley, "My paramount object in this struggle is to save the Union, and is not either to save or destroy slavery. If I could save the Union without freeing any slave I would do it, and if I could save it by freeing all the slaves I would do it; and if I could save it by freeing some and leaving others alone I would also do that." Lincoln's initial goal was solely the forcible reunification of the Union. He also asserted that the states had not seceded because secession was not legal and that the Southern states were in a state of rebellion. Confederate President Jefferson Davis and General Robert E. Lee believed that slavery would be abolished peacefully in due course, without the use of violence as used by Lincoln. The Confederate Constitution itself was modeled on the United States Constitution. While slavery was legalized, the importation of slaves was forbidden. The Constitution guaranteed freedom of speech, religion and the bill of rights. A few differences was the President was limited to a single six-year terms and was granted a line-item veto, something that was only granted to the state governments in the United States. Confederate Congress was prohibited from issuing tariffs and spending money on internal improvements except for navigation, harbor development and commerce. The Confederate States asserted the sovereignty resided in the people of the states. This was asserted in the Constitution of the United States. The North attempted to asserted that the United States was not an alliance of sovereign states affiliated within a union but of a sovereign majority of an American people, represented in the federal government. The North had basically declared the Union a cult and once a state joined the Union, it could not leave. This was against what the South believed in state sovereignty. However, slavery was an affront to liberty and was a evil beyond comparison besides the Holocaust. Unfortunately, Jefferson Davis is compared to Hitler and General Lee to Erwin Rommel in a Confederacy as an equivalent to the Third Reich by political correctness. The Confederacy, however, waged no aggressive war or committed a Holocaust against blacks or Jews. The Confederacy had Jewish Judah P. Benjamin as its secretary of state, war and attorney general. Benjamin was the first Jewish cabinet officer in North America. The Confederacy is without comparison to National socialism. The South believed in economic and government libertarianism, preaching no tariffs, no taxpayer-funded internal improvements and no overweening national government trampling on states' rights. There was no Holocaust of blacks. George Washington and Thomas Jefferson, the Founding Fathers of the USA, owned slaves as did Jefferson Davis, and Davis was no more evil than they were. If the Confederacy had lived to see World War II, there would have been just as much anti-Nazis in the South as it would be in the rest of the Union. While Southerners distrusted President Franklin Roosevelt's New Deal, they praised him for supporting the Allies. Slavery is evil, but the Confederacy was not. References and External links *Slave states *Secession During the American Civil War *States' Rights Category:US History Category:US Politics Category:Slavery Category:Rednecks Category:Former Countries Category:American Far Right Politics Category:History Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Far Right Category:Conservatives